mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nymph
Nymphs are beings that are related to fairies, genies, elves, and the like, and, to a lesser extent, the Immortals themselves. Appearance Nymphs, contrary to popular belief, are not a female-only species. Like most of these beings and creatures, nymphs can be either male or female. Like the elves, there are separate subspecies of nymph, however, there are a lot more of them, and with a lot more variety in appearance. Nymphs are the spirits of different aspects of nature, and as such, tend to look like what they represent. Anthousai are the spirits of flowers. As such, tend to have green skin, leaves or petals for fingernails and toenails, flower petals for hair, flower-colored eyes, and leaf-shaped ears. Asteriai are the spirits of stars and constellations. As such, they tend to have midnight blue skin, black hair, with silver streaks in it, silvery-blue eyes, and silver spots on various parts of their bodies, as if they look like miniature, humanoid constellations. Aurai are spirits of the wind. As such, they tend to have light gray skin, white hair, gray eyes, and white bird wings on their backs. Dryads are the spirits of trees, shrubs, bushes, and the like. As such, they tend to have bark-like skin, leaves for hair, fruit/nut colored eyes, leaf-shaped ears, twig-like fingers and toes, branch-like arms and legs, and leaves for fingernails and toenails. Lampades, also known as Empousae, are the spirits of magic and the Underworld, are also distantly related to vampires, and they usually serve as torchbearers for the Greco-Roman Immortal Hecate. As such, they tend to have charcoal skin, flaming red-orange hair, flaming red-orange eyes, pointed ears, fangs in their mouths, and mismatched legs, with one leg being like a donkey, and the other being entirely made of bronze. Maenads are spirits of wine and grapevines. As such, they tend to have wine-colored eyes, light skin, with reddish-purple veins showing, as if wine flows through them instead of blood, vines entwining/growing out of their arms and legs, fangs, claws, and leaves/vines growing through their hair. Melissae are spirits of bees and honey. As such, they tend to have yellow skin, with black stripes in various places, yellow hair, with black streaks throughout, black, compound eyes, four arms, stingers in their fists, antennae on their foreheads, and bee wings on their backs. Myceliads are the spirits of fungi and mushrooms. As such, they have mushroom stalk-like skin, mushroom for hair (I like to use this for reference), mushroom-colored eyes, and shelf fungi growing from their shoulders, like shoulder pads. Naiads are spirits of fresh water (rivers, ponds, lakes, and the like). As such, they tend to have blue-green, scaly skin, blue eyes, reed-like hair, webbed fingers and toes, and fins on their forearms, calves, and back. Nebulai are spirits of clouds. As such, they tend to have sky-blue skin, white, cloud-like hair, sky-blue eyes, and white, cloud/bird-like wings on their backs. Nereids are spirits of salt water (like the ocean). As such, they look almost identical to naiads, but with sea green skin and eyes, and kelp-like hair. Oreads are spirits of caves and grottoes. As such, they tend to have gray, stony skin, stone-like eyes, and crystalline hair. Palikoi are spirits of hot springs and geysers. As such, they look like naiads and nereids, with reddish-orange skin, light gray, cloud-like hair, and grayish-blue eyes. Behavior Nymphs behave differently depending on the species. Anthousai '''tend to stay away from humans, however when approached they are very confident and jovial. When deprived of sunlight and water, their mood whiplashes and becomes angry, sad, or overly paranoid. '''Asteriai are an incredibly intelligent folk. Their head is quite figuratively and literally "in the clouds" and are often hopeless romantics and daydreamers. They also tend to be very emotional and sympathetic. Aurai '''tend to be very quiet and enjoy the serenity of the heavens. They're often found flowing through the wind without a single care in all the world. '''Dryads '''are perky and energetic, they often play with the creatures of the woods and are always sharing waves of positivity and support. Like Anthousai, they depend on light and water to survive and without it they lose all energy and start behaving hopelessly. '''Lampades are often seen assisting deities as torchbearers. They are seemingly emotionless, when they are happy however they tend to cackle like witches. Little people trust them, for they have a vampiric nature. Maenads are always drunk, or at least they always behave like they're drunk. They are incredibly hyperactive and seem to be screaming constantly when they speak. They are often involved in minor crimes like vandalism and robbery for they are out of their minds! Melissae 'usually are defensive in nature, trying to defend themselves, their honey, or their leader. However they are often very kind and caring once you get to know one. '''Myceliads '''are hot and cold. They often behave sourly towards people they aren't familiar with. Once they are familiarized, they are a lot more jovial. '''Naiads '''are very gentle and kind. Often preferring the company of animals and bests over beings. They are incredibly romantic and are often trying to start relationships with others. '''Nebulai '''are peaceful and emotional, as their tears provide rain and storms. They are freespirited and prefer simpler things in life. Powers Nymph powers depend on what aspect of nature they control, however, they do each have the ability to transform and manipulate the part of nature that they control. They also have extra powers depending on the species. Anthousai: Photosynthesis, perfume manipulation, pollen manipulation, regeneration of nonlethal injuries. Asteriai: Night vision, bioluminescence. Aurai: Flight. Dryads: Enhanced durability, endurance, and strength, photosynthesis, regeneration of nonlethal injuries. Lampades/Empousai: Night vision, necromancy, fire manipulation, using pure magic, manipulation of the Mist (the magical veil that once concealed the mystical from mortals), travelling to and from the Underworld at will, and blood consumption/empowerment. Maenads: Enhanced durability, endurance, and strength, photosynthesis, regeneration of nonlethal injuries, berserker trance, claws, fangs. Melissae: Flight, enhanced agility, reflexes, speed, strength, and vision, wallcrawling, ultraviolet vision, stingers, seismic sense, and communication with bees. Myceliads: Enhanced durability, regeneration of nonlethal injuries, rot inducement, rot empowerment. Naiads: Underwater respiration, pressure resistance, cold resistance. Nebulai: Flight. Nereids: Underwater respiration, pressure resistance, cold resistance. Oreads: Enhanced durability, endurance, and strength, night vision. Palikoi: Underwater respiration, heat resistance. Weaknesses Nymphs, being related to the fay, share their weaknesses, however, there is one weakness that is unique to their species. *'Nature life force: A nymph's life force is connected to the specific part of nature that they control (e.g. a dryad with a tree, a myceliad with a mushroom, etc). As such, if that specific part of nature is destroyed, then the nymph will die. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Fay Folk Category:Greece